Enséñame a besar
by prickgirl
Summary: ―Pareces un alien Malfoy, cálmate―el aludido no prestó atención a su recomendación. Impetuosamente, enterró nuevamente su lengua, pero esta vez era diferente; Harry le correspondió. One shot Drarry


Aprendiendo a besar

Harry alisó el pliegue de su pantalón por última vez, de no ser así; habría hecho el hazmerreír exhibiéndose ante los demás con la bragueta abierta. Movió su cuello en un movimiento circular anhelando liberarse del estrés y el nerviosismo que le producía su primera cita. Hace algunos años, descifró que sus tendencias sexuales no eran exactamente atraídas por mujeres.

En un movimiento fugaz y frenético, introdujo en su bolsillo trasero un par de sobres de condones. Cerró con llave su habitación, asegurándose de no dejar alguna pista que dejara en evidencia su destino o destinario. Con un pañuelo blanco limpió el sudor que descendía desde la raíz de su cabello marrón hasta su nuca. Con suma discreción al no querer ser descubierto; bajó las escaleras velozmente. No le interesaba ser insultado o mofado por sus preferencias.

Cerró sus puños demostrando inquietud. Había quedado de encontrarse con él a medianoche frente a la fuente del barrio. Un sitio tranquilo y despoblado comparablemente, además de oscuro. Ahí estaba Malfoy: cruzado de piernas virilmente mirándolo con impotencia y desaprobación.

―Llegas tarde Potter―dijo el rubio reprochándole con la mirada. Se levantó prepotentemente, encarando aquellos ojos azules que se negaban a verlo.

Harry se tensó, Draco lo percibió en sus hombros. Sabía diferenciarlo, él le masajeaba cuando se encontraba estresado. El rubio se sentó con fastidio nuevamente y le hizo una seña a su amante para que lo acompañara. Lo sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, forzándolo a colocarse sobre sus piernas.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―Inquirió el joven de irises celestes grisáceas susurrando por la incómoda situación.

―No es eso Malfoy. Las relaciones homosexuales no son bien vistas―contestó con sequedad.

―Tú te enamoraste de mí primero―alardeó el Slytherin con sorna. Éste se sonrosó notablemente.

―No intentes lucirte Draco; una relación es de dos―afirmó con aires superiores castigándolo al quitarse y ubicarse a su lado.

―Eres tan delicado―gesticuló un mohín de rabia. Algo que definitivamente, no debió hacer.

―Sólo logras excitarme, no lograrás enfadarme―. Harry acercó su rostro al del rubio, acortando su distancia a centímetros. En sus ojos pudo notar sorpresa.

―¿Qué rayos haces? ―Interrogó exaltado. Desde que se emprendieron su noviazgo, no habían hablado acerca de sus intimidades.

―Draco ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien? ―Indagó con curiosidad e ingenuidad el Gryffindor mirándolo inquisitivamente.

―¿Por qué el repentino interrogatorio? ―Draco evadió con una pregunta, más bien a modo de reclamo.

―Nunca los has hecho ¿verdad? ―El rubio le dirigió una mirada aniquilante, al menos no era como el caso de basilisco, sino; ya hubiera quedado petrificado.

―Yo te puedo enseñar―declaró el chico de hebras café con seducción e intriga.

―¿Alguna vez has tenido novio? ―Preguntó desinteresadamente; Harry se sonrosó.

―Cuando salía con mujeres, bueno, aprendí un poco―reveló apenado. No era algo que debiera decirle a su pareja.

―Hombres o mujeres― expuso inesperadamente.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―No comprendía la pregunta con respuesta cerrada.

―¿Qué prefieres: a mí o a Ginny? ―Soltó de un golpe las palabras que al Gryffindor le costó asimilar. Ante el silencio rotundo, Draco reinició con su demanda.― Responde Potter.

―Claramente a ti, eres más salvaje―esa contestación lo puso satisfecho. ―¿Seguimos con las estúpidas preguntas o te beso?

―Enséñame idiota― el trigueño pegó su nariz a la del rubio en un roce tímido y poco apasionado. Se sentían ridículamente enamorados.

―Éste me lo mostró una chica en la primera cita. Se llama beso de esquimal―expresó él en aquel momento tan… profundo; eso molestó al joven caucásico.

―No me interesan tus aventuras―se apoderó de la boca de Harry, casi dejándolo sin respiración. Mordió su labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar. Potter abrió sus labios e inmediatamente Draco introdujo su lengua explorando la cavidad húmeda.

―Pareces un alien* Malfoy, cálmate―el aludido no prestó atención a su recomendación. Impetuosamente, enterró nuevamente su lengua, pero esta vez era diferente; Harry le correspondió.

Unieron sus puntas, ejerciendo deslizamientos y presiones alternado con besos. Parecía un combate, o mejor dicho; esa era la denominación del beso: combate de lenguas. Se separaron, maldiciendo la necesidad de oxígeno. Ambos sudaban y estaban enrojecidos; no era para menos. Dieron una rápida verificada al terreno, no había nadie. La temperatura aumentó, de eso se pudo dar cuenta el chico de ojos azules al ver la erección en el pantalón del Slytherin.

―Me las vas a pagar Malfoy―amenazó con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Draco, quien permanecía en silencio, abrió sus ojos sin ser evidente. ―No sabes qué tan celoso puedo ser cuando pasas tanto tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle.

Besó su lóbulo e inexorablemente; lo lamió con su lengua. Le encantaba de vez en cuando ser el que sometía y no el sometido. Pero imprevistamente pasó algo que lo dejó helado: el Slytherin lo rechazó. Con su mano sostuvo firmemente el rostro varonil. Harry pudo detectar prepotencia y euforia acompañado de nostalgia, pero no entendió el por qué.

―No quiero ser tu entretenimiento por la noche Potter―cada palabra la pronunció con firmeza; una especie de daga se enterró en el corazón del Gryffindor fragmentariamente. ―Hay más homosexuales en Hogwarts de lo que tú crees. Hay unos realmente descarados.

Le farfullaba despacio, asegurándose de que él captara cada palabra. Mordió su labio inferior; siempre le había gustado verlo sufrir a su "manera".

―Nunca besé a nadie, pero no soy virgen―relució una hilera de dientes blanquecinos. Harry abrió sus ojos y su boca ligeramente pero rápidamente la cerró.

No quería mostrarse débil ante él, no podía.

Se veía atractivo, más de lo normal. Ataviado con una camisa de botones blanca, desabrochada hasta medio abdomen. _Lo hizo adrede _pensó el joven caucásico. No comprendía nada; su mente se nubló cuando reveló su no-virgo.

―Conozco a gente que no le interesan las caricias o muestras de afecto. A mí me gusta hacerlo _rápido_―continuó Draco, siempre fue consciente de que su relación con Harry no era normal; era más odio-amor.

El rubio percibió sonidos "extraños". Entre la oscuridad, no podía divisar adecuadamente. Había dejado su varita en su habitación, estaba indefenso. Su sentido de la vista se cegó remotamente. Ahora sus oídos eran sus ojos.

―Ron…―murmuró el trigueño con un tono mezclado de asombro y decepción. El pelirrojo nunca creyó que su amigo fuese… gay.

Con pasos torpes, retrocedió rasguñándose con el arbusto. Sangró mínimo, el muchacho de cabello café estaba dispuesto a seguirlo, pero la verdad le invadió la mente sin delicadezas o advertencias: había negado de Draco. Y no era la primera vez.

―Alcánzalo hasta de que se lo diga a Granger y se extienda―el Slytherin cruzó sus brazos visiblemente molesto. Actuaba con desinterés e indiferencia, nunca le daría a saber a Harry que eso lo incomodaba.

En realidad, era Potter quien siempre lo buscaba. Malfoy se hacía difícil, casi inalcanzable. Era un imbalance: porque uno amaba tanto y el otro; tan poquito. Y se sintió culpable cuando su novio―ni siquiera estaba seguro―lo abrazó por la nuca.

―Eres muy orgulloso Malfoy―rió por lo bajo, mientras éste inconscientemente sonreía. ―Me quedaré contigo, eres muy testarudo.

―Tú eres demasiado ingenuo.

―Enséñame a hacerte el amor Draco, quiero dejarte agotado. ―El muchacho se sentó a horcajadas y terminó de desabotonar la camiseta blanca.

Encajó su lengua en la cavidad del rubio y la manipuló como un coito. El muchacho haló la franela de rayas rompiéndola en retazos. Harry le observó con reproche; no importaba, después le prestaría su chaqueta. El Gryffindor se mostró extasiado ante el abdomen duro y ejercitado de Draco. En esta relación descubrió, que él no era el mero "macho" como creía ser.

Malfoy le lamió el cuello, pero no le bastaba eso; tenía que marcarlo. Le mordió la clavícula dejando su huella. Ahora era de su propiedad. Harry revolvió torpemente con sus manos su cabellera amarilla, estaba muy nervioso a decir verdad. No podía pensar cómo rayos Draco no había besado a nadie pero sí tuvo sexo.

Sumergió sus extremidades superiores en su pantalón para sentir la rigidez de Potter. Se divertiría como nunca antes, porque ahora; si haría el amor. Y ahora, Harry le daba gracias a algún dios por meter un par de preservativos en sus bolsillos.


End file.
